


Is He Gay or European.

by poohsticks



Series: Gays on Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk characters, Gays on Ice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poohsticks/pseuds/poohsticks
Summary: Minako and Mari get drunk and get onto the topic of Victor Nikiforov.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in episode 10 and we’re just gonna pretend like Minako and Mari go out drinking with Celestino the night before they actually do instead of going to the meal with all the skaters.
> 
> This fic is based on the song ‘There! Right There!’ from Legally Blonde the musical. And after having written this I discovered someone had done a Yuri on Ice video for the song so I thought I’d include the link in case anyone’s not heard the song, or just wanted a Yuri on Ice version :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XJKhG6T5a90

Minako probably shouldn’t have drunk so much. They still had to be up so they could watch the short programs tomorrow after all. But Mari and Celestino had encouraged her and now they were all more than a little bit tipsy. The conversation moved on from Yuri inevitably to the topic of Victor Nikiforov.

"So is he gay?” Minako asked exasperatedly.

“What makes you think that?” Celestino replied. 

“Wellll.” Mari stretched out the word. “Have you seen his beautiful, tanned, tinted skin. And the lovely shape he’s in. He’s gay.”

“It is the elephant on the rink at all the competitions.” Minako points out.

“Just because a guy wears perfume and has nice hair doesn-”

Minako cut Celestino off. “I think you mean magnificently perfectly glorious hair. Just thinking about when he wore it long.” She sighed.

“Well it doesn’t mean that he’s gay. I have tanned skin and wear perfume and I’m not gay.”

“Yeah it’s okay _Ciao Ciao_.” Mari giggled and tried not to spill her drink. “We know, that’s just because you’re European. But Russia isn’t fully in Europe.”

“So is he gay or European?” Minako asked even more exasperatedly than before.

“Well the European’s do like to play peculiar sports, wear sparkly outfits and hug a lot. Though Victor does seem to like to hug Yuri the most.” Mari mused.

Minako had been scrolling through the gallery on her phone. “Look at this picture of Victor, look at his condescending smirk.”

“Meh.” Dismissed Celestino. “All the coaches get that look. He’s just a metro hetro jerk like the rest of them.”

“I bet his chest is waxed.” Giggled Minako.

“Yuri would know.” Mari joined in with the giggling. “He’s just so stylish, he must be gay!”

“If he’s not someone please tell him that my life is free from now until … forever.” Minako cracked up laughing again.

“I know how to settle this.” Said Celestino after he’d waited for the girls to calm down. “Just ring Yuri.”

“Oooh great idea!” Minako scrolled through her contacts until she got to Yuri and clicked call. When the call was picked up she spoke immediately and very loudly in a sing song voice. “Heeeyy Yuriii! We have one” she paused to giggle, “just one teeny weeny question for you.

Mari grabbed the phone off her and covered the mouthpiece as she spoke to Minako. “I’m at least slightly less drunk then you. I’ll handle this.” She uncovered the mouthpiece and began speaking into the phone. “Yuri, who’s your boyfriend?”

“Well that’d be me.” Came the voice from the phone. “Yuri’s asleep so I answered his phone. Though we’re fiancé’s now, not just boyfriends.” There was a pause then another voice came through the speaker.

“Victor who’s on the phone? Come back to bed I want to cuddle.”

Victor spoke again. “Enjoy your night ladies. Sleeping beauty needs his sleep. Das vi danya.” He hung up.

“HE’S GAY AND EUROPEAN!” Squealed Minako and Mari simultaneously.

Celestino just sighed and downed what was left of his drink.


End file.
